


Anastasia Extras!

by Ruby_slipper_of_iowa



Series: Anastasia AU [2]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa/pseuds/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa
Summary: There were a couple of scenes that I couldn't get out of my head, so I'm starting to post them today, Happy Birthday to me!





	Anastasia Extras!

**Author's Note:**

> Like the main story, all these are going to be pretty short.

 

The talisman Georgi had always kept near him lit up. Georgi was not dumb, he knew that he had been sentenced to limbo, but he had no idea why. He (despite his best efforts) was crumbling every time he attempted to move. Not dead, but certainly not alive spending the ten years after he had ‘died’ bemoaning his fate and crying for ‘MY PRECIOUS ANYA!!!’  as even in this near death, he was separated from her. All he had wanted was to rescue her. Why did he have to go help the royal brat?

The talisman began shaking before Georgi was awoken from his dreary moping and noticed it. “You abandoned me to this state for ten years, and NOW you wake up and do something? What is the matter with you?” He demanded of the object, which then rattled from it’s perch and rolled to the cauldron. Georgi had learned early on that it could show him the land of the living, but never showed him anything he wanted to see, so he had generally ignored it. (This of course ignores that what he wanted to see only had to do with ‘MY PRECIOUS ANYA!’) Now that the talisman was directing him to it Georgi went over to the cauldron and said, “What? This thing is useless and shows me nothing.” He sighed and picked up the talisman, and held it over the cauldron, “Okay, what is it now?”

The cauldron swirled turning green before clearing into a picture. For the first time there was also sound included. A young Asian looking man was speaking, “What happens if she’s not my Grandmother?”

“You’ll be in Tokyo. Look for your family.” A silver haired man quipped but Georgi did not care for him. There should be no Japanese-Russians left. He made sure of it.

“Come along, Prince Yuuri, we have a few things to… organize before the train leaves.” A blonde man said, slinging his arm around the youngest’s waist. The young man gave him a bewildered look and began replying, but Georgi did not hear it.

“This is WHY?” He began laughing. “Oh, my dear Anya, we will be together soon, and that boy will never see his Grandmother!” He stroked the talisman. “My dear friends, are you ready to play once more?” Several of the spirits came out and hovered around him. “There are none who may stop us this time, you’ll see. I’ll finally eradicate the simpering child that separated me from my beautiful Anya.” He cackled and said, “My robes! My falling apart does not mean that I cannot look glorious and terrifying!” The Spirits left and returned with a black robe with a feather collar and silver embroidery along the hems. “Now.” He said smoothing then fluffing his hair. “We cannot simply slit his throat in his sleep, this must be the glorious downfall of the beloved princling! How are they getting to Tokyo?” The cauldron and talisman lit up, and the image changed to a split picture of a boat and train. “Wonderful! Will the train go over any bridges?” One of the spirits nodded. “Wonderful! Blow it when they are approaching it! The boy will never survive, and wherever he is—” Georgi spun, making his cloak twirl around him “—we will find him and destroy him!” He cackled and began waltzing through Limbo. “There is nothing in heaven, earth, or hell that can save that boy now! He will pay for causing my precious Anya’s death!” He laughed until his legs jiggled out of place and he collapsed. The he laid on the floor and laughed some more.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all comments, and do my best to respond to all of them!!


End file.
